Phase II studies are therapeutic investigations of new agents that have finished Phase I testing (i.e., toxicology and pharmacology studies in humans). Currently, Phase II trials are under way with m-AMSA, an important new agent which has finished Phase I evaluations (see Z01-CM-06973-01 COB) at our institution. The following diseases are being investigated and have less than 6 patients in each category and therefore valid conclusions cannot be drawn: breast carcinoma, ovarian carcinoma, oat cell carcinoma of the lung, and lymphoma.